


Fruity Pebbles

by a_vause1980



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: Harley and Pam are out shopping for dinner. Making Pam jealous is just icing on the cake.





	Fruity Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Challenge Yourself 2018 Challenge that me and Superwoman0124 have been chipping away at. Write something that is 500 words. Which is harder then I thought it would be.

Pam walked the aisles picking up all the ingredients she needed to cook her and Harley tacos tonight. Looking in the cart, she saw a box of Fruity Pebbles and then a broad grin on Harley’s face.

“No Harley we came here to get stuff for dinner, not cereal,” Pam said putting the cereal back on the shelf.

“Please Red pretty please,” Harley’s hands were clasped together as she was begging Pam.

“Alright fine you can have the cereal, but that’s it.”

“Thank you, Pammy.”

Harley kissed Pam on the cheek and then skipped off down the aisle Pam shook her head laughing. Pam found the last remaining ingredients and then went off to look for Harley. She was looking down each aisle until she saw Harley back with the cereal.

Harley was talking to some guy who must have been heading to the beach. He was wearing a bathing suit and tank top, dirty blonde hair up in a bun sunglasses hanging from the top hem of his shirt. 

His arm curled showing Harley the muscle she squeezed it in fake admiration. Pam’s hands ground into the handle of the shopping cart. She was about to walk over and make a scene when suddenly Harley turned her attention to Pam and gave a small wink. Harley was always playing games like this knowing she would get jealous and then punish her later for it. 

Pam paused observing the scene in front of her knowing Harley was doing it on purpose didn’t stop the jealousy from making her blood boil. Harley talked she kept casually touching this guys arm and laughing at all his jokes. Harley would glance sideways at Pam now and then watching the redhead get angrier every second. Pam could feel the flush creep up her chest and into her face as she saw Harley laugh placing her hand on the guy's shoulder and then leaning her forehead to it. The guy’s hand was on Harley’s hip, and this was the last straw Pam was stopping this now.

She practically ran down the aisle locking eyes with Harley the skin around Pam’s eyes usually a peach color was now tinged with green. Harley knew she was in trouble but in her mind, it was more of a reward Pam would spend all night making sure Harley knew who she belonged to.

Pam reached the pair shoving the guy out of the way almost knocking Harley off her feet the redhead's hands held Harley's hips and smashed her against the shelving. She lifted Harley up the blonde's legs wrapped around Pam’s waist boxes of cereal had fallen everywhere.

She captured Harley’s lips pushing her tongue inside the blonde's mouth claiming it their teeth clashed together tongues dancing, fighting for dominance. 

Pam dropped Harley looking at the guy, “Mine. I don’t share, and no you can’t watch.”

She was pulling Harley away as she did she grabbed Harley’s ass giving the guy a wink.


End file.
